Quien tiene magia no necesita trucos
by Viernestrece
Summary: También hay días en los que él solo quiere cerrar con llave la sala de alquimia y sonreírle completamente. Entonces abrazarla, besarla, tomarla, marcarla, hacerla de su propiedad así como él es de ella. Y, entonces, él ya no tendría nada con que protegerse, porque entonces todo sería Erika, Erika, Erika —más de lo que ya es— y no habría nada mas en su mente.


**Rating:** _T_

 **Advertencia:** _Vocabulario soez y algo de OoC (Out of Character)._

 **Disclaimer:** _Eldarya no me pertenece, todos los créditos a ChiNoMiko y Beemov._

* * *

 **QUIEN TIENE MAGIA NO NECESITA TRUCOS**

 _También hay días en los que él solo quiere cerrar con llave la sala de alquimia y sonreírle completamente. Entonces abrazarla, besarla, tomarla, marcarla, hacerla de su propiedad así como él es de ella. Y, entonces, él ya no tendría nada con que protegerse, porque entonces todo sería Erika, Erika, Erika —más de lo que ya es— y no habría nada mas en su mente._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo tiene en su mano, y no puede hacer nada para salvarse.

Lo tiene en su mano, sí, justo ahí, entre las dos líneas que recorren el centro de su palma —sin salida, a la espera de que ella cierre su puño y él quede aplastado y herido, de nuevo, otra vez y como siempre—. Confiando en la muerte y amando el peligro. Confiando en ella y amándola a ella (porque no hay nada más que Erika para él)

Porque ella le ama y eso es peligroso, porque él (joder sí, es orgulloso pero no ciego) a él también le retumba el pecho y se le agudiza el oído cuando la ve, la oye, la siente cerca. Se le escapa la mirada y respira fuerte. Y es como jugar a la muerte en una de sus sonrisas amables y dulces. Cerca, amenazándole. Ella le amenaza con dejarlo quererla un poquito más. Con dejar que él abra su coraza de ironía y le muestre al niño llorón que es en realidad ( _y, entonces, él ya no tendría nada con que protegerse, porque entonces todo sería Erika, Erika, Erika —más de lo que ya es— y no habría nada mas en su mente_ ).

Y salta y grita y patalea, y vuelve a saltar y vuelve a gritar y vuelve a patalear, porque él es como un niño confinado en un cuerpo adulto y no le gusta esa sensación del apocalipsis cuando ella no tiene sus ojos morados sobre él y cuando su risa no viene de sus bromas y cuando sus regaños no son para sus comentarios mordaces... cuando Erika tiene su atención en alguien que no es Ezarel.

Entonces _joder, joder, joder, Erika mírame, a mi, estoy aquí, solo yo,_ pero ella a veces no lo hace y él se siente morir, como poco a poco ella va cerrando sus dedos alrededor de él.

Ah, pero entonces la nebulosa lilacea se funde con el color del bosque y el puño vuelve a abrirse y él se nota sorpresivamente intacto. Ella no le ha hecho daño, nunca le hace daño.

Ezarel sigue estando a salvo.

Pero aún así, él sigue teniendo miedo de que algún día ella apriete con fuerza y él se acabe convirtiendo en poco más que polvo.

 _También hay días en los que él solo quiere cerrar con llave la sala de alquimia y sonreírle completamente._

 _Entonces abrazarla, besarla, tomarla, marcarla, hacerla de su propiedad así como él es de ella_ (aunque la muy desgraciada no lo sepa) y entonces la ley de la equivalencia estará cumplida —mentira, él siempre estaría más vulnerable ante sus suaves y largos dedos de lo que jamás estaría ella, lo sabe pero se engaña— y mostrarle el infierno en el que él vive un día sí y otro también y compartir la condena entre los dos y entonces asegurarse de que ella también está sobre su palma y que, entonces, no va a cerrar la suya porque él ahora tendría asegurado que no caería solo.

Porque el abismo está muy oscuro y él es un niño con miedo a la oscuridad.

—Ezarel.

Y _ah,_ su nombre suena tan bien cuando ella lo dice que le pitan los oídos cuando lo oye de alguien más. Suena dulce, protector, tranquilo, y le produce un vicio y una dependencia mayor que la miel y es un peligro.

Como lo es todo lo que la rodea, porque, recordemos, con solo cerrar su puño él se acabaría rompiendo. Como un juguete.

Peligro, peligro, peligro. Pero, ah, que atrayente puede ser la adrenalina.

—Qué quieres.

No le pregunta, no lo es, porque él está ocupado, siempre lo está —y esto es una mentira (otra en la lista) casi tan grande como el Cristal, porque él deja de estar ocupado en el mismo instante en el que puede respirar su aroma a la distancia, porque toda su atención es siempre de ella y lo demás es secundario e inservible y nada es tan importante como consentirla— y no tiene tiempo para ella pero Erika se ha acostumbrado a sus respuestas bruscas, y no le importan ya.

No la alejan de él y Ezarel se siente otra vez morir pero se mezcla con la sensación de nacer de nuevo y es un revuelto curioso y abrumador.

Porque ella está cerca, con él, llamándolo, mirándolo, solo a él, siempre a él (al menos por los eternos segundos efímeros que corren en las agujas del reloj) y eso se siente bien, correcto, a salvo; pero ella está cerca, inquietándolo, incitándolo, distrayéndolo y eso es peligroso, amenazante y aterrador.

Ella lo eleva en seguridad y él vive aterrado con que lo deje caer.

—No cierres el puño. —es lo que ella le responde.

Y entonces él alza la mirada y se cruza con la suya en el camino. En sus ojos puede leer el infierno y se siente tan familiar, como si fuera su misma mirada en el espejo.

Ella también tiene miedo.

Entonces, al final puede que ninguno caiga.

* * *

 **Hello people!**

 **¿Qué tal todo?**

 **He decidido escribir mi primer fanfic de Eldarya y, por supuesto, tenía que estrenarme con mi elfo favorito porque me puede y porque puedo(?**

 **No se me da el drama (menos mal que mi intención principal es el romance) así que yo intenté hacer un romance-comedia y ha salido esta cosa del averno sin género específico.**

 **Aun así lo he disfrutado y espero que vosotros lo hayáis hecho también porque ésto va con todo mi amor.**

 **¡Un abrazo enorme!**

 **Viernestrece.**

 **PD.: La ley de la equivalencia es la ley principal de la alquimia y es una referencia al anime/manga Fullmetal Alchemist** **(que si no habeis visto no se a que esperais).**


End file.
